


Ember Seashore

by Kelseyalicia



Series: one-shots [37]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Albino, Alternate Universe, Banished, Birthmarks, Child Azula (Avatar), Child Zuko (Avatar), Day At The Beach, Dysfunctional Relationships, Ember Island (Avatar), F/M, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Growing Up, International Fanworks Day 2021, Married Couple, Masks, Mental Health Issues, Music, One Shot, Politics, Prison, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Rude - Freeform, Slice of Life, Superstition, Tough Love, Twins, Vacation, Victim Blaming, Voice Acting, Worries, curse, fears, friends - Freeform, manners, nanny - Freeform, plays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: While the world leaders meet on Avatar Island to discuss the world's state, Lord Azulon and Lady Ilah take their grandchildren for a vacation on Ember Island. However, Azula seems to be determined to make the vacation her idea of fun. Unfortunately, her idea of fun is ruining everyone else fun!
Relationships: Azula & Ilah (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Azulon & Zuko (Avatar), Azulon/Ilah (Avatar), Ilah & Zuko (Avatar), Iroh (Avatar)/Original Female Character, Lu Ten/Ursa
Series: one-shots [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924873
Comments: 40
Kudos: 8





	Ember Seashore

**Author's Note:**

> Ilah- Pam Hyatt- Kaede Inuyasha
> 
> Calypso- Willow Johnson- Kikyo
> 
> Nanny Aelia- Robin William's Mrs. Doubtfire voice
> 
> Picture was done by Amarthrien

Even when the universe seems to be at peace, we know its a half-lie. Peace can only last so long. As long as the plagues of hatred, anger, vengeance, and intolerance run rapid in the human heart and soul? There would never be genuine peace of mind or unity. The universe urgently needed to come together in unity. Until humanity overcame their collective fatal flaws, the ways of harmony, integrity, love, and acceptance wouldn't be accomplished.

Therefore, it will take strong leadership. Furthermore, humanity itself to set the example so society may better itself. That one day, we can sincerely live without fear or pain. In the meantime, people had to work with what they had. Right now, the world leaders were gathering to discuss several serious issues of the world.

The current Fire Lord, Iroh, and his wife Kimana were set to attend the conference. Also attending were the two Water Tribe Chiefs plus the Earth King. However, several other people of various backgrounds were also invited to hear every voice in the world.

These types of meetings were held at Avatar's Island. According to legend, the original Avatar created the island—a geographical region of beauty and neutrality. The island itself depicted all four nations perfectly. Thus it was the ideal location to gather at. At this gathering, they'd be discussing critical dilemmas around the world—economic system, health care, equality, lastly, how to circumvent climate change.

* * *

During this time, each nation had a backup leader filling in while the leaders met to discuss the world's issues. This meant Crown Prince Lu Ten and his wife Princess Ursa had to handle the Fire Nation's day-to-day issues, which left them no time to look after their six-year-old son Zuko.

Their son's great-grandparents volunteered to take Zuko and their three-year-old granddaughter Azula to Ember Island for a week. Ursa thought it is delightful for Zuko to spend time with his cousin.

Princess Azula hadn't gotten a good start in life. Her father, Prince Ozai, been banished before her birth. Also, her mother, Shula, perished due to childbirth. Thus Azula has been placed in the care of Nanny Aelia.

Due to a birthmark on her right shoulder, Azula has been deemed "The Demon Princess." Her birthmark looked precisely like three claw marks. In local lore, this meant Anto cursed the child, the Black Spirit of Death as a cursed child would only bring suffering and misery to all they encounter.

Now, the Royal Family had attempted to disregard scuttlebutt regarding the matter. After all, the idea someone is born evil isn't very becoming. Furthermore, you shouldn't put so much stock in this sort of superstitious belief.

Yet, there had been a few signs that perhaps the child _was_ cursed. Even at three-year-old Azula could already firebend. If she got mad or things didn't go her way, she didn't hesitate to use her bending to get her way.

Despite being a toddler, there was no excuse for her lack of manners. She was ill-mannered, hurtful, and didn't treat anyone with respect. Azula seemed to relish causing pain. Plus would routinely destroy her toys. Every dolly she'd been given had had its head chopped off before a week gone by.

This greatly concerned her family. Though they'd vowed to raise Azula better then Ozai, hoping the final result would be different. They didn't know yet if this was hopeless or not, so they'd held out hope for a good outcome.

* * *

At the moment, Lady Ilah was being attended by her best friend and lady's maid, Calypso, who'd undone Ilah's odangos and now was brushing her silky white hair. "I wish I could help you, my lady. Sadly I don't know how to help you.

Nor can I go with you this coming week to Ember Island. My husband Aneurin and daughter Hyacinth need me here this week. I cannot leave them at the moment. Not when my daughter due to having her child any day now."

"I understand perfectly, Calypso. I know how essential it is to see your grandchildren born. Don't worry about it. I can handle a week without you," Ilah assured her beautiful albino friend.

"Thank you, my lady," she replied gratefully, "Hyacinth will need a lot of help if the midwife correct when she says she's having twins," she looked both thrilled and anxious about the thought of twins.

"Well, midwives tend to know what they're talking about. I'm thrilled your daughter found such a first-class husband," Ilah complimented her friend, who blushed.

"Yes, I feel its an excellent match. Hyacinth is an instructor of music, and her husband writes dramatic plays for the local theater. Therefore, I'm more then content with the match," the lady's maid concurred.

"As you should be. Please don't fret about Azulon and me. We can manage a week without either of you. You take care of your daughter and grandchildren."

"Thank you, Ilah. Are you certain Nanny Aelia will be able to help you out? Given she struggles so hard to take care of Azula," Calypso asked anxiously.

She saw in the vanity mirror her friend look as apprehensive as her. Nevertheless, Ilah always had put up a strong front. It what was expect from her whole life.

"Nanny Aelia, been part of the royal family as long as you have," she reminded her. Though it seemed she was attempting to reassure herself more, "She's a resourceful woman. She's firm and not a pushover. She might not be a bender. However, I know she can handle Azula."

"Yes, I suppose, but I still worry about her. It's not easy to be in your early seventies and deal with a toddler like Azula."

"I'm sure one day we can get Azula to behave properly. I desire to correct whatever mistake I made with Ozai," confessed the retired Fire Lady. She looked woefully at her reflection as if she blamed herself all over again.

"As Kimana has said before, I doubt how Ozai turned out is any fault of yours. As hard is it to believe perhaps there some people born evil."

She sighed, "I wish that not to be true, but the scary thing is it might be true."

"Well, we can't worry about it now. I'd think of enjoying the pleasure of the seas around Ember Island."

"Thank you, Calypso. I can get myself to bed. See you in the morning."

"As you wish, my lady," as she left, leaving the former Fire Lady alone.

Shortly thereafter, Azulon came to bed. Seeing his wife's uneasiness, he asked what was wrong. "Azulon, do you think history will repeat itself?"

"Meaning what?"

"Do you truly believe our granddaughter is a cursed child? That she'll turn out like Ozai or even worse? I know we agreed we do our best to raise her differently, but I can't help it might be all for not."

"Ilah, my love, we can't worry about the what-ifs or the maybes. We must live each day as it comes. I know you still feel guilty about what happened to Ozai and the extreme measures we had to take. But we must remain hopeful that Azula will turn out to be a decent person."

"I hope so. I really hope so."

* * *

The following week, the grandparents took their grandchildren to Ember Island to stay at the royal family beach house. Zuko was running around in a fit of energy. So happy and excited.

Azula only looked bored and grumbling that she should be practicing her firebending. Not wasting time going to the stupid beach. At first, her grandparents ignored her tiny tantrum.

Then they disembarked and headed to their beach house. "Granny! Are we going to see the Ember Island players? Mom loves plays! Her favorite play is "Love Among the Dragons!"

"We shall see, Zuko. Though I'm not sure, they're performing that particular play at the moment."

"Plays are so boring! I want to practice firebending!" Azula pouted, to which Nanny Aelia reprimanded her.

"Princess Azula, that enough! You are a princess. That does not entitle you to act out. You are expected to show decorum and be respectful to others."

"Besides, Azula, it's important to celebrate our cultural history. There more to life then firebending. You should embrace some of the cultures," her grandfather informed her.

His wife then turned to the children. "I suggest we have a picnic lunch on the hill overlooking the sea. After lunch, we can do some arts and crafts."

"I feel strongly, my lady, that's a perfect way to relax. It always helps to embrace things for the soul. It's a form of self-expression," the nanny agreed.

"Thank you, Aelia. Now come, let's get settled in for now," as they arrived at the beach house.

Zuko couldn't help but feel so happy as he went into his guest room. His mother had decorated it for him. Hanging on the walls were masks from her favorite plays.

His favorite was the Blue Spirit mask. He also loved how his father Lu Ten had added swords and a spare Tsungi horn for him to practice with when they came here.

Zuko wanted to be as good as his father when it came to swordplay and playing the Tsungi horn. He loved how his father always played it when it was bedtime.

"Why you so excited, Dumb-Dumb?" Azula asked from the doorway.

Zuko looked at his cousin with a frown on his face. "Can't you enjoy the fact we're on vacation? Granny and Grandpa are making time for us. Doesn't that make you happy?"

"Why do you bother to call them that?" he blinked in confusion. "Because they are my granny and grandpa. Grandmother and Grandfather are my father's parents."

"They are simply weak. Uncle Iroh is a lame fire lord. My father would've been a much better one!" she declared.

"Don't say that! Grandfather Iroh is wise, kind, and merciful. He's a great leader!"

"Please! That only shows weakness. Real leaders don't waste their time with such frivolous traits. You need to be strong and not weak."

Before the argument could get worse, Ilah and Aelia came. "Princess Azula, please apologize to your cousin immediately. We do not speak ill of others," Ilah reprimanded her granddaughter.

Azula refused to apologize. This made her grandmother and nanny very angry. "Azula! You will conduct yourself properly. So you WILL apologize and then stay in your room for the next hour." Nanny Aelia informed.

"No! You're not my father or mother. Therefore, I don't have to do as you say!" she glared her gold eyes at the adults.

That when her grandfather showed up. "Young lady, we may not be your parents, but we are your grandparents. Therefore you still have to respect us. Furthermore, you will show common courtesy." With three against her, Azula balled up her fist and turned to her cousin. "I'm sorry for saying mean things." Though it was apparent to everyone, Azula's apology was hallowed.

They let it go this time though she was still sent to her room for the next hour. Zuko tried to get her cruel words out of his mind. It helped his grandfather invited him to play Pai Sho on the deck. As they played, Azulon praised Zuko's ability at the game. "You've improved remarkably, Zuko. You're doing much better since the last time we played."

* * *

"Thanks, Grandpa. Grandfather is an outstanding teacher. I love it when we and Dad all play together."

"Yes, Iroh is one of the best players of the game. Though I must ask if something is bothering you?"

The little boy looked down for a moment before he asked, "Why does Azula have to be so mean? I feel like she's blaming me for what happened to Uncle Ozai. Is it my fault? Am I to blame for what happened? Am I a bad person?"

Azulon looked at his great-grandson seriously. He knew something had been on Zuko's mind for quite some time, but he didn't think it was this.

"Zuko, please listen to me carefully. What happened to Prince Ozai _is not your fault._ You had nothing at all to do with it. Prince Ozai was a victim of his own actions.

No one is to blame for Ozai being sent to a penal colony then himself. Prince Ozai wasn't a nice person. So what happened to him is because of his choices, nothing to do with you."

"But Azula said it's my fault that I took her father away from her! She says if I hadn't blabbed about Ozai telling me about the present, then he'd be here to raise her."

"Zuko, Azula is looking for someone to blame for the choices her father made. People always look for someone to blame for actions that the perpetrator decided for themselves.

Ozai made choices that had severe consequences. Again it's solely his own fault for his banishment. As for Azula's mother, Shula? I do regret she died, though I will not lie to you.

Shula's mental health took quite a beating from Prince Ozai. I also feel his ill-treatment of her also placed her life more in danger."

"So you're sure it's not my fault?"

"No, Zuko, it's not your fault. Never let yourself believe it is. Now let's finish our game so we can go have our picnic."

* * *

As Azulon and Zuko played their game Ilah, and Aelia were talking amongst themselves. "Please, tell me, what has my granddaughter been up to?"

"As far as I can tell, Ilah, all Azula cares about is becoming a master firebender. She cares not for relationships or having fun. She has a one-track mind. It's disturbing witnessing these behaviors."

Ilah twisted her skirt in her hands. "Ozai, even from a young age, didn't care for family or anything that didn't have to do with power. There must be a way to get Azula not to follow the same path."

"Maybe some tough love could help? I know she's only three, but we've to discipline her and do our best to help her. We've to teach her right from wrong. It's all we can do."

The picnic was quite pleasurable with good food. Azulon and Ilah entertained their grandchildren with stories of their youth. Zuko enjoyed hearing all the stories. However, Azula just simmered with anger. This wasn't her idea of fun. So her devious mind started to think about how to make things her definition of fun. The first thing she did was burn some of the blossoms around the beach house.

When Zuko informed the adults of this action, Azula burnt his bottom, making the adults incredibly angry. Nanny Aelia forced the young princess back to her room for the rest of the day. Even under the watchful eye of her nanny Azula continued with her shitty conduct. She managed to slip into Zuko's bedroom and cut up his clothes and bedsheets to say vulgar words about him.

This action got her into more trouble as she wasn't allowed supper that night. Not that she seemed to care. The next morning Azulon and Ilah took the children to the beach, and she tried to drown Zuko. Again she was sent back to the beach house as punishment. She didn't even care again. She was denied food as punishment for this action. She further didn't care when her grandparents took Zuko to see the play.

Instead, Azula escaped from her room and went about the island 'practicing' her firebending. When in reality, she was bullying and torturing other children. Even some more then twice her age. This behavior further disgusted her grandparents and nanny. It was like this the whole week. Azula seemed to be enjoying ruining everyone's vacation as that seemed to be what she found fun. Ruining other people's lives.

When they returned to the capital from the disastrous vacation, Azula was the only one happy. Having achieved her goal of ruining the vacation. Again no one knew how to deal with such a cursed child. The future was more uncertain with Azula. And no one had any idea what would happen next.


End file.
